The purpose of this project is to determine: 1) the predictive value of islet cell antibodies and insulin autoantibodies in identifying individuals with Beta cell dysfunction among non-diabetics, and 2) the pattern of change in Beta cell function over time in individuals positive for one or more of the above immunologic markers.